Save Me From Myself -On temporary hiatus-
by xAuroraMasqueradex
Summary: Bruce Banner's little sister was kidnapped and experimented on at a young age. She escaped when she was 16 and has been running ever since. When Nick Fury needs her help she doesn't know if she can, she fears never being accepted. Will she step up and take her rightful place in the Avengers, or will she continue to run from her problems? This is the story of Lýkos Thanatos.
1. My Character Profile

These are my characters for Save Me From Myself

**Lýkos Thanatos a.k.a. Faersing**

**Relative:**

Age: 19

Family: Bruce Banner

Friends: None

Occupation: she doesn't really have one. She is constantly running from people that want to hurt and experiment on her. She is extremely fast and smart. She is also a good fighter. She can fly and do many other things that will be seen in the story. She doesn't know any languages other than English, but she can get into people's heads and figure out what they want and reply.

**Appearance:**

Hair: Brown and sort of frizzy. It goes slightly past the middle of her thighs. She has a natural white strip on the underside of her hair so it is not noticeable unless her hair is up.

Eyes: They are both a cloudy green color. She is blind in a sense –more in the story-. Her left eye is darker than the right. She has numerous scars covering her eyes and top part of her nose.

Height: Slightly over 5'1"

Clothes: She normally wears a tight long sleeved v neck shirt with black low riding skinny jeans –THESE ARE REALLY IMPORTANT-. Then she wears combat boots, black finger-less gloves, and a really baggy hoodie. Her signature thing is a black blindfold that is practically always over her eyes.

**Her Story:**

She was 'kidnapped' from her parents at a young age and experimented on by the remnants of H.Y.D.R.A. She escaped at the age of 16 and spent the time after secretly helping people and keeping an eye on Bruce. Men have been after her since she escaped and she is constantly running. She goes about 2-3 months then checks on her brother. When she is not getting chased, she is constantly helping people. Most are horrified when they look at her and she immediately runs after that. She has no friends and her brother thinks she is dead. She thinks that she is deadly and avoids staying places because she wants to hurt no one.

They are going to play a big role in this story so tell me if you like them. Here is their profile; I don't go too much into detail.

**Sven a.k.a. Snake **

**Relative:**

Age: 22

Family: Mercer

Friends: Terry. Arty. Jensin. Reran.

Occupation: He is one of the best fighters of his group. He also knows Greek, Irish, Spanish, French, some Latin, and rough Japanese (he is learning).

**Appearance:**

Hair: Dark Brown. It is down his shoulders.

Eyes: He has heterochromia. His left eye is a bright, almost crystal blue. His right eye is a dull blue almost grey color.

Height: 6'1"

Clothes: His signature look is a red bandanna on his head and his favorite shoes, bright red high-tops. When he is not wearing his high-tops, he is wearing studded black combat boots. He always wears the bandanna out (unless he is meeting with his crazy boss).

**His Story:**

Sven was abandoned at the age of 3 to Mercer (more in the story). Mercer was a mercenary for hire –see what I did there? -. Mercer raised him to fight and made sure he knew multiple languages, was extremely smart, and knew how to fight extremely well. At the age of 14, a 15 year old Jensin came to live with him. At the age of 17 he became a part of the group he is in now. He doesn't like to hurt people but he will of they are dangerous or potentially deadly. His nickname is snake because he is quick, quiet, and dangerous.

**Terry a.k.a. Badger**

**Relative:**

Age: 26

Family: Arty (his little brother)

Friends: Sven. Jensin. Reran. Arty.

Occupation: He is the strategist. He is the person that scopes out buildings to find cameras and takes care of the most guards. He is not exceptionally smart but is extremely clever. He knows Russian and Spanish.

**Appearance:**

Hair: Platinum Blond. Short-ish. He often has it spiked up. Has a natural brown strip in his hair

Eyes: He has light brown eyes. They have bits of grey and black in them.

Height: 6'2''

Clothes: He normally wears a black vest over a white long sleeved cotton shirt. He also normally wears black jeans tucked into combat boots. His signature thing is a scar running along his collarbone.

**His Story:**

He lived with his parents and siblings until he was 16. He was at home with Arty when the rest of his family got into a car accident. A drunk driver rammed into their family and pushed them off of a bridge, and then he drove off too. His family died immediately. He and Arty were put into care and turned into trouble makers. When Arty got caught hacking at 15, Terry and Arty were offered a position in a group (Terry only got offered the position because he was Arty's legal guardian). He got the nickname Badger because of his hair and temper.

**Arty a.k.a. Dopey/ Codebreaker**

**Relative:**

Age: 20

Family: Terry

Friends: Sven. Jensin. Reran. Terry.

Occupation: He is the team's hacker. He only knows enough combat to defend himself and run. He knows Japanese, Russian, Greek, Spanish, French, German, Irish, Portuguese, and Latin.

**Appearance:**

Hair: He has shaggy dirty blond hair. It goes down to his shoulders and is very well kept. Arty really cares for his hair. He also has a dark brown strip running through his hair.

Eyes: They are a bright green with yellow and orange flecks.

Height: 6'4"

Clothes: He has lip and nose piercings. Lip is a ring and nose is a stud. He normally always wears black skinny jeans, blue etnies, a blue t-shirt, and a black hoodie. His signature is the chain and para-cord bracelets he wears.

**Life Story:**

His parents died when he was ten. As soon as Terry was old enough, he got a job and became his legal guardian. When he was 12, he started hacking. At 16, he got caught hacking into a secure space. Men came to arrest him but offered him and Terry a job or go to jail. He chose the job. He has two nicknames because one, Dopey, is for just him and the group. When he is called Codebreaker, it is when he is working with another group. He got Codebreaker because he is a hacker. Dopey is because he is a klutz and is well dopey. Most things go over his head, though he is extremely smart.

**Jensin a.k.a. Chameleon**

**Relative:**

Age: 23

Family: Deceased

Friends: Sven. Reran. Terry. Arty

Occupation: He is the face. He is the person that goes undercover in missions. He is also good with combat. He is the person that gets on the inside. He knows Spanish and French.

**Appearance:**

Hair: He has light brown hair. It goes to his ears. His hair is often slicked back to look nice and business like. He also does this to look older to go with his disguises.

Eyes: He has dark green eyes with blue and light green flecks.

Height: 5'8"

Clothes: He often wears suits to look like a very professional businessman. His signature is a bright blue tie. When he isn't wearing a suit, he wears jeans and a t-shirt.

**Life Story:**

His mother died at birth and his father was never found. He was adopted by a nice fake couple that raised him into his life now. When he was 15, his fake parents left him with Mercer and he lived there until he and Sven joined the group. Sven was 17 and he was 18. He got the name Chameleon because of how he will blend in with a crowd. He can make a great disguise for almost everything.

**Reran a.k.a. **

**Relative:**

Age: 28

Family: Unknown

Friends: Sven. Terry. Arty. Jensin.

Occupation: The leader of the group. He is a jack of all trades. He is a good fighter, hacker, strategist, and can blend in. He is definitely the brains behind the operation. He knows how to keep a cool head and be a kind and strong leader.

**Appearance:**

Hair: He has black hair that is in a military regulation cut.

Eyes: He has dark brown eyes with green and blue specks in them.

Height: 6'3"

Clothes: Normally wears a brown shirt tucked into camouflage pants that are tucked into brown combat boots. When he is meant to look like a regular civilian he wears dark faded jeans, a button up shirt, and nice shoes.

**Life Story:**

He was in the military for years before he got the offer for this job. He was a Sergeant Major in the Marine Corps. He doesn't really share his life with people. He cares for the people on his team very much and leads them well.

*Okay so the deal with this is that I am not going too much into the characters because we will learn more about them later in the story. I also seriously need help. I cannot figure out a good team name for Reran's team. I also cannot seem to figure out a good code name for him. If you have any ideas please feel free to tell me. Also the name Faersing is not mine. I got it from E.L. Wright. They wrote a Lord of the Rings fanfic and that was the name of one of Elysia's swords. I love the story and you might too.


	2. Angel of Death: Prologue

Angel of Darkness

Prologue

No One POV

*punch* -grunt- "WHY DID YOU FAIL YOUR MISSION YET AGAIN?!" A big burly man asked her. "If I had gone through with the mission I would have been listening to your commands. That would count as submission. I take orders from no one." She told him calmly. _It's all for Bruce. If they think I'm more of value they won't go for him. I have to protect him_. *slap* "PAY ATTENTION TO ME YOU BITCH! I OWN YOU NOW AND YOU WILL DO AS I SAY!" He screamed at her. He was getting tired of the 16 year old's games. _**Maybe I should have taken her brother instead.**_ "If you think taking my brother would have been better, you're as wrong as your mom was in raising you. My brother is just as stubborn as I am -lie- and you would regret it all the way to hell and back -truth-. "Oh really, and why is that?" he asked with a slight nervousness in his eyes. "Because I would hunt all of you down and kill you in the ways you fear the most." she said. _They can't know my secret; no one can ever know my secret._

*Flashback*

"Mommy I don't want to do this anymore, you said we were going to play a game."

"This is the game dear. Now nobody likes a whiner so suck it up."

"But it hurts when we play this game mommy it hu-" *slap!*

"I SAID SUCK IT UP! Babe? Start the machine."

"AAAHHHHH!"

*End Flashback*

Back to No One's POV

The girl made her decision then. She looked up at the men with a dark sadistic smile.

"I'm done playing with you." The men stared at her in shock as she started glowing. She stood up from the chair she was meant to be tied to and unfurled her wings. "Death is your penalty."

The men's screams echoed throughout the halls, alerting others of the danger. Men rushed to the room and opened the door. The sight was horrifying. Some men were strung up, others slaughtered, and all of them suffered different deaths. Their eyes came upon the man beating the girl and could barely look. His face was frozen in a silent scream. His eyes, nose, and ears were bleeding. His eyes were burnt out of his face and his heart has been ripped clean out of his chest. The men searched for the girl but all that was left was a singed mark on the wall in the shape of a girl with wings.

*So hey guys, this is the prologue. The italicized text is Lykos's thoughts. Whatever text is in bold and italicized is someone else's thoughts. Anyways! I plan on uploading the first chapter either today or tomorrow. Tell me if you guys like it. I want your thoughts. If you want a part in the story message me and I will gladly get back to you. Thank you and I love you churros. Tell me what you think!


	3. Not Anymore

So before we start, I sadly do not own anything except for my character Lýkos. Just so you know there was a time skip of about 3 years since we last saw her. This chapter is more of a focus on who is looking for her and not her. Thanks for reading and I hope you like this chapter.

/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\

**Chapter 1**

**Not Anymore**

No One's POV

The dank warehouse lights flickered. The only sound was of water dripping from the rusty, old pipes. Moonlight filtered in from the shattered windows. No movement was seen until quickly, a shadow flitted across the room. It was so fast that if you blinked, it would be missed. The shadow belonged to a 19 year old girl, running from something unseen. She quickly stopped and did a 360 at her position. When she saw nothing she sat down quietly and listened. She sat for 5 minutes before lifting her left ear up. Her face turned a ghastly white and she immediately started running away. Not even 2 minutes later, men in black armor (think like swat except it is not swat) rushed into the room holding their guns and searching. The leader of the group spoke into a wire, "Sir, missed her. I am not sure if she was ever here, this is 24 place we have searched for her."

"I do not care, you will find her and bring her to me, or it is YOUR HEAD THAT IS ON THE CHOPPING BLOCK!"

"Yes sir, I wi-."

"SHUT UP AND GET GOING!"

Everyone in the group cringed immediately at their bosses raised voice. The leader swallowed and cleared his throat before telling his men to get going.

/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\

**Back at the team that I haven't made a name for's Headquarters.**

"She has to be somewhere," a man wearing a red bandana said.

A man in army fatigues replied, "We know that Sven, we just don't know where."

"Well Reran, if we think about it, she has a pattern." Stated a male with piercings.

"And what pattern would that be Arty?" asked Terry, Arty's brother."

"Well she always chooses warehouses, or at least we think she does. They are always in well-populated places. Then she goes into hiding for 3 weeks and comes back out to another warehouse." He said.

"Soooo, we have nothing really?" Stated a male in a suit.

"Well actually Jensin, we do. She stays in New York, she never picks the same warehouse, and she stays in well-populated areas. That would mean that there is maybe 30-50 other places she could go without being spotted. I mean she has to stay well hidden with her mutations so that brings it down to the 20s. If we take into account how safe it is that brings it down to about 15 warehouses that she could go to. If we think about it she would either choose the furthest warehouse from the one we were just at, or she would choose the closest one, so that puts it to about 5 warehouses that we must go to." Arty stated in a matter of fact tone.

Reran looked around at everyone and quickly decided where they would go. "We need to hurry before she disappears tomorrow. SUIT UP!" He yelled as he walked down the hall to do the same.

/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\

Lýkos POV

I have to hurry; I can hear them following me. If I don't find a good hiding spot quickly I will be seen by someone. That would cause an uproar. The men chasing me smelled strongly of H.Y.D.R.A. Those people have a distinct scent. It reminded me of rust and rubbing alcohol. They always seemed to find me right before I went to check on Bruce in Calcutta. He was doing well for himself, helping people, remaining calm. I was happy for him, he was happy too. I feared though that if I didn't check on him he would get hurt, or unleash the Hulk. These men almost caught him too. I quickly took care of them though, all I had to do was a little mind trick after I knocked them out. If I fly, then I could easily shake them off. No wait, the park is too crowded for that. I could try using telepathy, but I would have to stop and look at them to do that. I could turn, but there is a big chance that people would see me do it. I could talk, but I could hurt civilians if I did that. I could try knocking them out but I don't know how many there are. I AM RUNNING OUT OF OPTIONS! I need to think of something! I can, I can, I can- I CAN GIVE THEM FEAR! I have been learning how to control this mutation, now I know how not to kill someone… that was not a good day. I need to take of the blindfold.

(A.N. If some of you are wondering, she means her mutations when she says I could turn or talk. The mutations are going to be shown later on. Also this is literally her character. If some of you are wondering why she is thinking like this while she is running away from dudes in the woods, this is how she deals with pressure. She has ADHD and she has a really hard time focusing. This whole thing was in her head.)

/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\

No One's POV

Lýkos stopped and turned around, immediately taking off the black blindfold over her eyes. She looked towards where the men would come crashing through and took a deep breath. As she looked her eyes became less clouded and her pupils expanded until her eyes were black. As the men came sprinting through the brush, they immediately stopped as they saw her. They raised their guns but before they could get a shot off, they dropped to their knees and held their heads. Most of them started to silently scream, begging for it to stop. As Lýkos did this to them, she cried. She never wanted to hurt people, but they would have done so much worse if they caught her. She kept projecting their worst fears into their minds until the men could take no more and fell unconscious. Tears streamed down her face as she went to the men and laid them down in more comfortable positions. She put her blindfold back on and fled. She had to get to the warehouse before she left to check on Bruce, she needed the provisions left there. The flight to Calcutta was extremely tiring and she needed to be as aware as possible. As she made it out of the park and into thicker woods, she found a clearing. She quickly checked her surroundings before unfurling her massive wings and taking off. She flew up high above the clouds and allowed her lungs to adjust to the sudden shift in the atmosphere and took a deep breath. Lýkos listened and heard the men from H.Y.D.R.A. talking to each other in hushed tones about what had happened. They were so confused and couldn't remember anything. That was one of the perks of her powers. They never remembered how much pain they had been in. To them, they somehow fell unconscious. She listened for a little while longer before setting off towards the warehouse. It was going to be an hour before she got there. She just hoped she would be safe.

/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\

No One's POV

**At the Warehouse that Lýkos is Traveling to… **

OPERATION CINNAMON TWIST

"Next time, we are not letting Sven name the operation." Said Arty

"HEY! I WAS HUNGRY, GIVE ME A BREAK!" Sven yelled from across the warehouse.

"We agreed that we would take turns on the mission names. You guys need to give Sven a break; you have all had your moments. Remember Operation Tinkle? Or Operation Awkward? Or Operation Rubber Ducky? Or Opera-"

"WE GET IT RERAN, NO NEED TO POINT OUT EVERYTHING!" Shouted Jensin.

After standing there for a second, Terry burped really loudly in Arty's face. Both brothers faces turned beet red, one from anger and the other in laughter. Arty then yelled loudly about how it was on and tackled his brother to the ground. Sven came in and joined Reran and Jensin who were watching on the sidelines. The three of them started betting on which brother was going to win this round. Sven bet $30 that both were going to give up in 10 minutes. Jensin bet $32 that Terry was going to win. Reran bet $48 that Arty was going to win. Both men turned to him with disbelief written across their faces. Reran merely shrugged and stated that Arty had some bony elbows and knees. They merely laughed at him. At the end of the brother's fight, Arty had finished with an elbow to Terry's nose. Another elbow hit him directly in the eye as Arty tried to stand up. Terry tripped him causing Arty to fall and knee him in the groin. Terry didn't hesitate to quit and hold himself as he rocked on the floor. Sven and Jensin's faces turned pale as they turned to look at Reran's smug face. They both huffed and fished the money out of their pockets to give to him. He counted both sides before smiling sweetly and shoving the money into his pockets. Arty helped Terry up and then they both walked over the other guys. The looked confused at the interaction until an understanding passed between the two. The two crossed their arms and looked at their comrades. "You two bet on us?" They asked at the same time. "No?" Sven and Jensin said doubtfully.

The brothers cracked their knuckles and grinned. Jensin and Sven started backing slowly away from the brothers. Arty let out a battle cry and the two rushed forward. Jensin and Sven quickly started sprinting away while screaming for Reran to help them. The brothers then caught them and tackled them to the ground. The wrestled for a while until Reran told them it was time for dinner. They all sat around in a circle and ate in silence. Jensin started making funny faces at Arty making him snort and choke on his food. Everyone stopped and watched as mashed potatoes came out of his nose. He let out a groan and ran to the bathroom. Everyone busted out laughing and then quickly started stuffing their faces. After 20 minutes, they started wondering what Arty was doing. Everybody just brushed it off. After 25, they started to get worried. At 30, they had enough and sent Terry to the bathroom. He walked to the door and knocked; when he didn't get a reply he opened the door. When Terry walked in, he realized Arty wasn't in there. He went to tell Reran and the boys. When he told them they quickly quieted down, grabbed their weapons, and went into formation. They started quietly started sweeping through the building. As they searched through the warehouse, they didn't notice the dark figure creeping along the rafters. As they got to the last room they stopped and nodded to one another. Terry stepped forward to open the door. Reran went in first, followed by Jensin, then Sven, and lastly Terry. The first thing they noticed was a figure in all black tied up on the ground. His hoodie was ridden with bullet holes, all of which seemed to be bleeding. His arms and feet were tied, her mouth had a gag. The second thing they noticed was that he was covering a shaking human shape. They quickly pointed their guns and walked towards them. Reran stepped forward and nudged the hooded person with his foot. When nothing happened he stepped forward more but stopped when he heard a feminine groan. The hooded figure in black rolled over onto his back to reveal a girl, not a man. The shape she had been covering turned out to be Arty. He was shaking like a leaf and staring off into the distance, he seemed to be in shock. Terry quickly stepped forward and tried to get his brother to calm down when he heard the girl whisper in a raspy voice to duck. Everyone in the team heard and they all instinctively ducked and shots were fired. Reran and Terry quickly grabbed Arty and dragged him away before they rounded a corner he saw the girl stand up. The blindfold fell from her eyes and men started screaming and shooting. Reran and his team stayed hidden, not wanting to be caught in the crossfire. When the shots stopped, Reran started to stand. He held his hand up signaling for no one else to move as he peeked behind the corner. What he saw shocked him. There were men scattered all over the floor, many of them seemed to have shot one another. What shocked him most was the girl standing in the middle of the floor with her hands up, his boss was pointing a gun at her. They seemed to be in a deep conversation as he walked near them.

/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\

Reran's POV

As I walked closer all I could think about is how my boss could do this to me. I finally came close enough hear what they were saying. My boss was telling how much the price over her head was. I zoned him out after that and took time to focus on the girl. After I looked at for a few minutes I realized this was who we were sent after. This was the danger? This was the threat to all of America!? To say I was furious was an understatement. This girl couldn't have been over 20 years old! She didn't look like she could hurt a fly. My team was looking for her because he said she was deadly. Now I hear he only wanted her because of the bounty! I decided to actually listen to the conversation now and I couldn't believe what he was saying. He was going on and on about how he was doing the world a justice. About how much money she was worth. He stopped and looked at her, his face full of disbelief when she spoke to him.

"I would rather die than go back. That is the place of nightmares."

"You are an abomination, you deserve that life, you deserve to live your nightmare!" he said to her.

I decided I had had enough, I walked up to him and punched him in the nose and he looked up at me in rage.

"HOW DARE YOU! I AM YOUR BOSS DO YOU UNDERSTAND! I OWN YOU!" He shouted to me.

"You own me? YOU OWN ME?! I ONLY TOOK THIS JOB BECAUSE I THOUGHT I WAS HELPING MY GODDAMN COUNTRY! I THOUGHT THAT SHE WAS A THREAT TO US BECAUSE OF YOU! TURNS OUT YOU ARE ONLY AFTER HER BECAUSE OF A BOUNTY? THAT IS NOT HOW THIS SHOULD BE! WE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE THE GOOD GUYS! I FUCKING QUIT THIS, ALONG WITH THE REST OF MY TEAM!" I shouted at him as I kept poking him in the chest. At the end of my speech I punched him again.

"You are under a contract. You are bound by the law to me." He replied, thinking he had beaten me.

"You have violated our contract. We aren't yours, not anymore." I told him. I knocked out my old boss and looked to the girl, she was shaking and looked at me with clouded eyes. She didn't seem to see me. I walked towards her slowly and she flinched. I calmly told her, "I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help you, will you let me?" She had tears streaming down her face as she nodded an okay to me. I walked even slower, and held my hand out to her. She reached out a shaky hand at me and grabbed mine. I walked with her over to my men and gathered them. I told them what was happening and checked on Arty. He seemed to be recovering from whatever happened. I told my men to quickly gather their things so that we could leave. Before we got into the van, I had Arty check for bugs. When we found none in our clothes, selves, or technology, we set off. I had Terry drive while I sat in the back with the girl. This was going to be a long car trip filled with questions to her. I wanted to know why she had a price over her head, and by golly I will find out… Let the tale begin.

/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\/\-/\

Alright so... This was a pretty long chapter. I am sorry, it may be horrible because I am really tired. I am sure many people would be thinking **hmmm Aurora well why don't you just go to sleep. **Well the answer to that question is simple. I did go to sleep, and then I had a really bad nightmare. So I was unable to go back to sleep and decided to right more. Tell me what you think please. Also tell me if you want a character in the story. I hope you bagels like this chapter is horrifying. I just kept typing and typing... and typing. Like I am doing right now. ANYWAYS! If you want to know anything, please feel free to message. Please give me feedback, I am not expecting a lot, I would just like to know what people think. Thank you to all of those who read this. I love you guys. I am gonna try and get some more rest.


	4. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I am not sure of how many people like or read my story. If you do then I apologize because this is not a chapter, I just thought that I would let anyone who does know that I have just moved and I am now very busy with helping my mom with my brothers, keeping the new house clean, and making sure all of my school work is done. My dad has just got off vacation, so that means he is going to start traveling again, which means that my mother is going to need more help. I plan on updating my story as soon as possible but at the moment it is going to have to be put on temporary hiatus. I still plan on checking up on my story as often as I can, so if anyone wants a part in my story or has a question/idea, I will answer it as soon as I get back on. Feel free to message me if you would like to and I promise I will reply. Thank you to anybody who has read my story, I really hope you like it.

-Aurora Masquerade


	5. Author's Note 20

Hey guys. I wanted to let you know what was going on. I was supposed to put up my new chapter a while ago. I haven't finished it yet. My mom got into a car accident and has had to go to a lot of doctor appointments. Something is wrong with her spine. Since she can't really do as much as she used to I have had to pick up the slack which means cleaning up our house, watching the kids, and unpacking. The new chapter should be up before the end of Sunday because my dad is coming home and he'll be able to help my mom and I. I am so sorry for the long wait and I hope you like it. Thank you guys so much!


End file.
